


Voyeuristic Tendencies

by Earth_Fire_Skye



Category: Naruto
Genre: 5 & 1, Incest, Lots of things, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:05:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5983663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earth_Fire_Skye/pseuds/Earth_Fire_Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minato really is a laid back person. 5 times he finds something other people would frown upon, and the 1 time he IS the thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voyeuristic Tendencies

1) Fugaku/Hiashi/Hizashi

He's halfway to his house after a long day at the office when Minato stops dead in the middle of a rooftop and remembers that he's left a few files in the office. Files that he needs to look over before the council meeting tomorrow, lest the damn Civilian Council get one over him. He curses softly and spins around, leisurely making his way back to the tower and taking the longest route he can think of, if only to stall his impending doom. No-one wants to be stuck doing paperwork all night and Minato is no exception.

Making his way back into the tower, he slinks up to the floor that only has his office and pauses when he gets to the locked door. It hadn't been locked when he'd left earlier that evening and there's only one explanation for that. Someone is using his office for a quick round of sex. Again.

Minato sighs under his breath and puts up a seal that will keep people away from the floor, making sure that he doesn't disturb the busy occupants and begins to make his way out of the building. It's only when he's out on the nearby rooftops that the need to see who's going at it on his desk overwhelms him and Minato leaps up even higher, thanking all the Gods he knows that it's dark out.

He sucks his chakra in close and flickers through the hand seals for the Chameleon Technique and fades out of view. When Minato is positive that he's fully invisible, he hops up to the window ledge that leads to his office to peek in and freezes, his eyes widening as his brain struggles to understand what he is seeing. There is, however, one thing that Minato is sure of.

He will never be able to look the Hyūga twins and Uchiha Fugaku in the face ever again. Not after seeing this.

Fugaku has Hiashi bent over the Hokage's desk, the Hyūga's robes rucked up high and pants down around his knees, and his ass is flushed a deep shade of crimson in the shape of many different handprints. His mouth is occupied with his twin's cock and he's sucking on it greedily, almost like it's a piece of candy. Hizashi looks pleased and he's running pale fingers through Hiashi's hair, occasionally looking up to say something. For once Minato is glad that he's not really skilled in lip reading because he doesn't want know what they're saying. Fugaku's Sharingan is spinning wildly, no doubt recording the scene in front of him.

'There's a line from a song for situations like this,' Minato thinks grimly; 'Once you start watching, there's just no stopping.' And it's true. He wants to pull away and flee home, but the scene in front of him is extremely arousing and Minato is cursing the fact that he currently doesn't have a partner.

He glances up just as Fugaku spills deep within Hiashi's ass and pulls out, thick white seed dripping down toned thighs and Hiashi pulls back from Hizashi's cock just in time to get a facial. The Hyūga head leans forward once it's over and begins cleaning his twin with kitten licks, paying special care to the head of his cock. Minato gulps and adjusts his pants. Fate, however, hates him and the blond can now clearly hear what they're saying and it's making his arousal worse.

"You liked that, didn't you, Kitten?" Fugaku asks with a smirk.

Hiashi sits back and nods. "Oh, yes," he purrs out. "I just wish……" He trails off and brushes his hand against an activated seal strategically placed on his hip. It's one Minato hasn't seen before but he quickly takes it apart in his mind and flushes when he realizes what it's used for.

Fugaku sighs. "I know, Kitten. Both Hizashi and I want to breed you. To see you fat with our child.…" he begins and pulls Hiashi into a tender kiss.

"But both the Elders and the Council will throw a fit," Hizashi finishes with a scowl. "Not to mention we don't know what Namikaze-sama will do if he finds out."

Minato jerks and snaps to attention before leaping away from the window and bolting into the shadows seconds before the window opens and the trio slip out. They share a soft kiss and vanish into the darkness. The blond watches them leave, minutely jealous, and then returns to the office to collect the paperwork that he needs, ignoring the stench of sex that fills the room.

Forget never looking them in the face again. Minato isn't going to be able to look at them during the Council Meeting tomorrow. Not without flushing a shade of red that could rival a tomato.

This……is not going to be very fun.

2) Nagi/Iruka

It's only by pure luck that Minato stumbles across this scene and the young Yodaime immediately hides himself in the nearby trees the moment he senses the chakra signatures.

oOo

Sabuku no Nagi is a strong man. And while he isn't very good with kids, there's something that draws him to the pretty brunet with the scar over their nose. He's apparently an Academy sensei and one of the best, too. It's also clear, at least to him, that the only reason the brunet isn't a jōnin is because he likes teaching far too much to bother advancing ranks. The red-head sighs and runs a hand through his hair and glances up when the sensei dismisses the students. Then he winces when the brunet turns the moment the kids are gone and hurls a kunai at his hiding spot. He catches it easily and steps out, a small smile crawling up his face as he walks closer to the brunet.

……Who is even more adorable up close. 'Shit,' he thinks and cringes internally at the glare he's getting. "Sorry about that, Sensei," he hears himself saying. "I ditched my guard and promptly got lost. Do you think you can direct me to the hot springs? I'd like to clean off from the trip here."

"Of course, Kazekage-sama," the brunet says with a bow, somehow managing to keep his voice polite. Nagi likes him even more.

Nagi snorts and shakes his head. "For you, gorgeous, you can call me Nagi." He watches in delight as the sensei's mocha colored skin flushes and barely manages to hold back the smirk.

"Of course, Nagi-sama. I am Umino Iruka. And the hot springs are that way." He points to a series of buildings that are near the Kage Tower.

"Thank you, Iruka-sensei." Nagi nods politely and takes off, determined to get clean before trying anything else with the pretty chūnin. 'How adorable,' he thinks with a smile.

Iruka stands there without moving for a long time, a flush on his face and his hands trembling. Minato steps out of the shadows and snorts softly, attracting the attention of the other. "Hogake-sama," the chūnin says.

Minato waves him off and stares in the direction Nagi vanished in. "I haven't seen Nagi act like that before."

"I… Excuse me, Hokage-sama, but what do you mean?"

The blond eyes him carefully and then smiles gently. "He knows Konoha perfectly well, Iruka-sensei. He only said he was lost as an excuse to talk to you." Minato shifts his gaze again and smirks. "Nagi has a weakness for pretty people, but he's extremely picky. I thought he was done after his wife died in childbirth. Guess he's got his eyes on you now. All you have to do is decide whether or not you'll accept his advances."

"But," the brunet says with a frown, "it's such a long distance between Suna and Konoha.……"

Minato rolls his eyes. Why do his men insist on making everything so much more complicated? "Iruka-sensei, I will teach you the Hirashin if that's what it takes to get you two together. A three day one-way trip condensed into a five minute one. Just…… think about it, okay?" He takes a step back and vanishes in a flash of yellow light, racing off to convince Nagi to take a Hirashin tag and place it in his bedroom.

He pretends he doesn't see them going at it two weeks later. The blond just wishes people would stop using his desk. This is the third time. If he has to replace his desk once more, Minato swears he's going to scream.

  
3) Asuma/Shikamaru

Asuma is smoking again, Minato notes with a frown and is about to leap out of the tree and snatch the cigarette away when Shikamaru gets to it first. Sarutobi's student stands up and plucks the cancer stick from his sensei's mouth and drops it to the ground and grinds it under his heel. "Sensei," Shikamaru sighs out, "you really should stop smoking."

Asuma scowls and pulls out his carton of cigarettes only for the Nara to take those too. "Give it back," Asuma grumbles halfheartedly, but doesn't do more than make a feeble attempt at getting them back.

Shikamaru gives him a look before glancing around and slips the carton into a pouch on his hips and says, "If you keep smoking, I won't let you kiss me and that would be troublesome," and Minato nearly falls out of tree he's in.

'Oh,' he thinks. 'Well, that explains the covert glances I've been seeing them give each other.'

Asuma rolls his eyes but gives up rather gracefully and after glancing around to make sure that no-one will see, leans forward to seal their lips together. Shikamaru purrs softly in the back of his throat and kisses back, draping his slender arms over his sensei's shoulders. Asuma backs him up against the nearest tree and pulls back to shower open mouthed kisses across his student's neck.

Knowing perfectly well what Asuma will do if he's caught watching them, Minato sets up a parameter seal and keys it to their chakra before leaving in a hurry. Catching the Hyūga twins and Fugaku in the act was bad enough and he'd rather not repeat the experience.

4) Madara/Tobirama

Minato's luck runs out later that week when he slips into the Senju Compound in an attempt to speak to Hashirama. The eldest of the Senju brother isn't there, but Tobirama is. And he isn't alone. A faint curse escapes his lips. 'The wort part,' Minato thinks as he backs away before they see him, 'is that I'll never be able to get this image out of my head.' There Tobirama is, pinned to a desk, his ass filled to the brim with Madara's cock and his hands in cuffs. The Uchiha has his hands around the others throat, carefully restricting his breathing. There are thin, red marks crisscrossing pale flesh, the only remaining evidence of a riding crop. And it seems to Minato that Tobirama loves it, what with the way he's begging for more and arching back against Madara.

Minato curses again and wriggles back through the window he had come in, but pauses on the nearby rooftop. Does Hashirama know what those two get up to in his house? Behind him, Tobirama cries out as his orgasm washes over him and the blond winces as his pants tighten even further. So much for being able to walk straight. He scowls and pulses out his chakra in a desperate attempt to find Hashirama and is stunned when the ping comes from behind him. He turns around just in time to watch the elder Senju step into the room.

"Either this is going to end really well, or really badly," Minato mutters and masks his chakra as he settles in to watch. 'Guess I'm a voyeur now,' he thinks with a sigh. 'Not like it's a bad thing, though. At least the floorshow is good. Too bad it doesn't come with dinner.'

He watches as Hashirama carefully sets his armload of paperwork down on a nearby desk and then shuffles his clothing enough to join in, pressing his cock against his brother's lips. Tobirama laps at it and Minato lets out a soft whine in the back of his own throat, seconds before he activates the Hirashin and flees. He's all hot, bothered, and totally unable to look too many people in the face now.

5) Kurama/Naruto

The list updates again when Minato catches Kyūbi himself pressing his own son against the wall, pulling greedily at the young man's outfit. Clothing is quickly discarded on the ground and the Yodaime groans softly in the back of his throat and rubs his eyes. He doesn't need this. He doesn't need to hear this. And he certainly doesn't need to see his son getting it on with the Nine-tailed fox demon. He spins around and begins to stalk up the staircase.

Behind him comes a low moan, a gasp of the fox's mortal name and Minato growls and storms back down to the couple, intent on yanking them apart and castrating the bastard. Not his son, but the fucker currently pinning his child against the wall.

Naruto spots him storming their way first and yelps out a warning and Kurama reacts immediately, Shunshining them to safety. Minato nearly screams in rage when the small whirlwind of leaves clears, instead choosing to pepper the wall with kunai.

From their new hiding spot, Kurama breathes a sigh of relief and watches through a crack in the door as a furious Minato leaves the room. "Safe," he mutters softly. "I keep forgetting how terrifying your father really is."

Naruto smiles and it's strained. "Same here. He's usually so relaxed."

Minato, on the other hand, is not feeling relaxed. Instead he feels like he wants to rip the head off of the nearest Council member and swallow their heart while. He storms through the village, civilians and shonobi alike jumping out of his way, until he runs into a firm body. Minato glance up at the man who is taller than him and promptly flushes with embarrassment.

+1) Orochimaru/Minato

Orochimaru smiles down at him, sharp teeth barely hidden behind pale lips, and says, "You seem agitated, Hokage-sama."

Minato gives him a dirty glare and attempts to push past, only to be grabbed and thrown over a shoulder.

"Right," the Sannin says as he darts across the roofs towards the nearest training grounds. "You need to kill something. Best it be something that won't come back to bite you later." He stops in front of the Forest of Death and unlocks the gate there. Orochimaru steps through, unsheathing Kusanagi with one hand and dumping Minato onto the ground with the other. "I'll meet you in this clearing in fifteen minutes. The person with the most kills earns something from the other."

Minato doesn't even think about it. His fury is so great that he accepts it without hesitation.

He's certainly hesitating later though, when they're counting up their kills and he realizes that he's lost to the Sannin. "Shit," he mutters when he sees the final score and the smug smirk on the other's face. "All right," Minato says at last, "what the fuck do you want?"

The Sannin holds up a single finger and strides forward to use it to push Minato's chin up. And then he kisses the fuming blond. "I think," Orochimaru begins with a sly smirk, "that I shall have your ass for tonight." He grabs the Kage and Shunshins them straight to his home.

Once there, Orochimaru pins the blond against his bed and ravishes his mouth. Minato whines in his throat, pressing close and wrapping his arms around the elder's shoulders. It feels good to not be in control. So good, in fact, that the blond thinks he might do it again.

And as he makes his way home to the Namikaze Compound the next day with thick seed dribbling down his inner thighs, Minato thinks he might just take Orochimaru up on that offer for office sex. If anything, it will certainly leave him feeling good. He will have to replace the desk though. At least it will be his fault this time.


End file.
